kabhie durr tu na jayeee
by nanditaroy.duolover
Summary: tragic stry duo special read and review but dnt kill me pls


**author's note**

i have this tragic idea fr long but wrote only with the encouragement of Abhirikafan...frnds gussa mat ho na pls

**Story:**

Some moaning sound is coming from the interrogation room. And a thundering voice commanding "Bata kiu kiya tune khoon"

"saab meine paise ke liye"

"Paise keliye jaan lega?" and again moaning voice started. A young cop knocked at the door of interrogation room "sir pls darwaja kholiye"

After some minutes of pleading the door got opened and the lion of cid Mumbai came out, blood on his hand and shirt...sweaty all over with "kya?"

"Sir wo mar jayega, aap aise 3rd degree torcher"

"So? What?"

"Sir wo yeah thik nahi na to.." all others present in the room looked up at both of them with a frightened look

"Viraat mujhe tumse sikhna hoga aab kya thik hey yeah kya galat?"

"Nahi sir wo mein mera matlab"

But thanks to his stars a authorative voice came as "Daya...Viraat sahi keh raha hey, tumhare aise harkato ki bajase humara bureau ka naam kharab...serf shaq ke basis pey tumne pichle hafte ek admi ka jo halat kiya uske bad dcp sir ne tumhe suspend kerne tak ka soch liya tha" Freddy tried to stop the matter with "sir aap please" ACP sir was about to answer but

Daya cut him off stubbornly with "to kar dijiye suspend,roka kisne hey?"

"matlab fir bhi tum nahi sudhroge?"

"mein koi galat kaam nahi ker raha hu jo sudherna hoga,jurm kerne walo ki anjaam aise hi hona cahiye..aap logo ko mujhe nikalna hey nikal dijiye" came the rude reply

ACP sir asked in a cold voice "aur usko diya hua wada.."

Daya still now was looking angry all over but that one sentence changed his expression totally his eyes became painful and that innocent face became helpless he looked down with "sorry sir mein koshish.."

ACP sir cut him off with "jarur kerna koshish..waise raat ho chuki hey tum sab gher jao..Sachin Salunkhe ko bulake jara uss admi ko dikha dena..fir tum bhi gher chale jana" he left the place.

Daya sighed. Picked up the quails key and was about to move out when Vivek said "sir wo aapki shoulder wound abhie bhi taza hey to aap ko mein drop" but stopped with Daya glaring at him "mujhe salah mat do.."

Daya was about to move out. Freddy said "salah nahi sir hum kisiki keh hue baaton ka kisi apne ke khawaisho ka man rakh rahe they...wo serf apke hi apne nahi they,humare bhi bahut kuch they."

Daya silently handed over the quail's key to Vivek and moved out. Freddy whispered "Vivek raste mey kisi restro se khana le lena..aj Daya sir ne lunch tak nahi kiya" Vivek nodded and moved out.

Sachin sighed with "Freddy kya kabhie sab kuch thik nahi ho sakta..Daya sir khud apne hasi ko leke kya kya bolte they per aab wo hasi hi" he left to call Salunkhe sir. Freddy started arranging files so that he can leave when noticed Viraat staring at him questionably.

He asked "mujhe aur Sachin sir ko to file work kerna tha aur Vivek Daya sir ke liye ruka tha tum shaam ko bakiyo ke saath gher kiu nahi gaye?"

"wo sir aj mera bhaiya ane wale hey,raat ko flight hey to meine socha jagna hi to hey yeahi kaam ker lete hey..sir ek ajeeb baat bolu?"

"ajeeb?"

"ha abhie apne jo sawal kiya na wohi sawal Daya sir ne shaam ko unke tarike se pucha meine jabab diya to achanaq soft ho gaye kehne lage gher jake bhaiya ke liye kuch acha bana ke rakho..meine kaha mujhe wo sab nahi ata wo kitchen to bhaiya ka dept hey to unhone smile kiya aur fir chup hoke samne se chale gaye.. Wo to har baat pey gussa kerte hey unko haste dekh ker to mujhe bahut ajeeb laga. Arey jo shaqs aap sab ko unke care kerne per daant te hey ACP sir ke saath bhi jaban larate hey wo muskurata bhi hey"

Freddy smiled painfully his eyes got tears he said in mind "jis muskurahat se logo ki takleef dur ho jati thi wohi muskurahat aj kisi ko ajeeb.." his thought broke with "pata nahi sir ACP sir to thik DCP sir itne strict hoke bhi Daya sir ko kiu kuch khas nahi kehte" Viraat looked towards Freddy and exclaimed "sir aapko ankho mey ansu?"

Freddy wiped the tears with "pata hey Viraat ek waqt tha jab isi Daya sir ki hasi se bureau gunjta tha... aj tum inhe kabhie masti majak kerte dekhoge to shock ho jayoge..ek waqt tha yeah itne masti krte they ki Abhijeet sir kehte they ki tu kabhie chup bhi raha ker..acp sir ke agey ek shabd bhi uchi awaj mey nahi kehte they yeah,chutti ki baat bhi kerni ho to Abhijeet sir ko agey ker dete they,shart lagana, Vivek ke saath milke mera tang khichna unki to adat thi.."

"Abhijeet sir yeani senior inspector Abhijeet?"

"ha..Daya sir ka boss Abhi unka bhai dost aur sayed sab kuch...aj tumhari baat pey wo kiu muskuraye pata hey? Kiuki yeah sab wo bhi kerte they..Abhijeet sir ager adhi rat ko bhi ane wale hey to bureau mey kaam kerenge fir seedha airport, kitchen mey wo ghus jate they na to dusre din wo kitchen saaf kerne aur arrange krne mey Abhijeet sir ko ek ghanta lagta tha..isiliye kitchen Abhijeet sir ka dept tha"

"per fir aab Daya sir aise?lagta hey jaise ki unhe jindegi jeena hi nahi pasand?"

Freddy smiled "jindegi raha hi kaha unke pass?"

"ji?aur aap sab kabhie unke batoo ka bura nahi mante aur yeah blackmail jo kerte hey aaplog.."

"der sal ho gaye sab kuch badal gaya..der saal pehle Abhijeet sir ki informer ne ek bahut bare gang ki information di thi wo log human trade krte they..unka ek formal office bhi tha jo kehne ko to add agency tha per usme yeah dhanda chalta tha.. Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ne team ke saath woha raid ker di..aur fir

**Flashback starts**

Team is present in front of a huge building...7 storied. Front side totally glass! Named ASHAIYA ADD AGENCY

Abhijeet ordered "Sachin Rajat piche ki taraf jao aur police ko leke sare exit aur entry point pey fail jao.. Freddy Vivek lift se side upper chalet jao...aur do teen officers KO swath legato... Daya Nikhil main office ki taraf jao.. Tasha tum larkio ko bahar bhejo..." all dispersed. He himself moved to the boss of that office..

Each team members got enough point to support their doubts... Daya was about to move to inform Abhijeet all. When suddenly firing started from downstairs... Tasha and Abhijeet were in the open ground taking position shouting something but due to soundproof glass team members can't hear anything clearly.

Daya was near the lift when he found a rifle pointing at Abhijeet from behind. No he can't let it happen..

He shouted "Abhijeet piche dekho"

But in vain.. Daya rushed down the stairs. But two people were ready to attack him..

.Vivek also came running but Daya had a fear..If he is late..Nikhil came up..

Daya threw the person towards him and rushed out..

He was at the main gate of building "abhijeeeeeet hatooooo".. The rifle fired... Abhijeet tried but failed to move the bullet hit him near heart..

Another gunshot the shooter death...Daya didn't care about it a bit..

Rushed towards Abhijeet hold him in arms "Abhi...kuch nahi hoga...kuch nahi" pulled out his phone..

Abhijeet hold his hand "na..nahi.. d..aya.. Der.."

Rajat Sachin came fast "sir" Daya ordered "ambulance bulao"

Sachin said "call ker diya sir" another gunshot..

They both look at each other glanced at duo Rajat said "sir aap Abhijeet sir ko le jaiye..hum yeaha.."

Daya didn't need to hear twice he picked up Abhijeet towards their car.. He laid Abhijeet in car and was about to move to driving seat...

Abhijeet clutched his wrist "da..ya. Koi fa..yda na..nahi.. Meri.. Baat ..suun.. Ahhh. Tu ...aap..na ba..hut kh..yal rak..hna"

"kuch nahi hoga boss tumhe mein kuch"

"sshh.. Aab.. di..l se ssoochna ahhh cho..r dey.. no more sen...timen..tal fool. Duty se ..ka...bhie mat ..ACP sir k..a hu..mesha saath.. dena.. aur kuch.."

"Abhi meine kaha na kuch nahi hoga tumhe..." Daya was crying but shouted out in pain..agony..

Abhijeet smiled "ku..ch ul..ta sidhhhha mat kerna... Mein ...hu tere... saath humesha... khayal.."

and he stopped... Loosened the grip from Daya's wrist...

"Abhi...Abhijeet... Boss bolo na boss bolo na kuch.. Abhi..." Daya was patting his cheeks continuously but no...

Daya just moved towards the driving seat and rushed to nearby hospital.. He didn't noticed team coming out of the building,sucessing the mission all culprits are with police now but not a single smiling face.

Team followed him to hospital.

Daya rushed in carrying Abhijeet shouting "doctor" a ward boy came with stretcher. He lied down Abhijeet..Team also reached Vivek rushed and brought a doctor. Sachin had already informed ACP sir so he also arrived.

The doctor came forward

checked the pulse looked around all the faces eager to hear...but no he shook his head "I'm sorry sayed yeah raste mey hi gujar chuke hey he is dead"

Daya said in loud tone "aap yeah kaise keh sakte hey thik se dekhiye to"

"aap khud ek CID officer hey aap check ker lijiye.."

Daya freeze.. ACP sir sat on the bench with down head the doctor continued "mein aap sab ki haalat samajh sakta hu per yeah sab humare haath mey to nahi...hum 4 ghnte tak dekhenge uske bad.."

he stopped with a thud Daya had turned unconscious...Freddy who was still now crying silently grabbed him along with Rajat and Vivek.. ACP sir got up with "doctor ise jaldi..."

* * *

hours passed... Daya gained back conscious and was silently sitting on the hospital bed...

ACP sir came in placed a hand on his shoulder..

"Daya.. Abhijeet ki akhri.. Kaam..hume jana hey na"

"nahi sir...mein nahi jaunga..."

"beta mein pehli hi bahut tut chuka hu aur himmat nahi hey tum bhi aise"

Daya looked at ACP with fixed gaze.. That stare really scared ACP. Freddy came in with "sir..gari..agayi..wo log..Abhijeet sir ko.." he broke in tears.

Daya silently stood up with "chaliye sir chlte hey.." Freddy and ACP shocked at his behavior..

They moved out.. All the team members were crying but only Daya was total silent..

DCP,DIG came they are also in tears.

Even DCP sir for the first time appreciated Abhijeet whole heartedly. Press arrived asking so many quotients..actually no one is answering them. not uttering anything. but Daya spoke up "please humare officer ki demise pey hum hurt hey please excuse us"

media press public all had one topic.. "arey suna to tha inn dono ki ek dusre pey jaan basti hey per yeah to kitna calm behave ker rahe hey."

all of them went to samshan ghat.

Everyone beside being sad had a fear about Daya.. But strangely he performed all his rituals calmly not even a drop fell from his eyes.

* * *

An official ceremony was held giving Abhijeet his last award.

Daya received it and when giving speech he just for once showed his grief but that too formerly.

And yes from that the the sentimental jovial dashing Daya had also left.. May be burnt in same pyre..

Now only senior inspector Daya is there... Ruthless cop.. Bold in duty strong in nature...short temper.. Much more matured and old than before

**Flashback ends**

Freddy rubbed his tears...

"kho gaye uss din se humare Daya sir..aab to mano wo har goli ko welcome kerte hey..wo kabhie darte nahi they goli se per aab to jaise wo humesha dua hi kerte hey ek goli ki jo unki seene ko ched dey"

Viraat also have tears in his eyes " sir aaplogo ne kabhhie unhe samjhaya nahi?"

"kya samjhate? la pate bapas unki jindegi? Abhijeet sir se hi to hey unki khushi hasi..jindegi..ek lauta rishta..per.."  
he sighed..

moved to the team picture.. looked at duo standing together..the naughty smile on Daya's face and forced seriousness on Abhijeet's face while smile is present in his eyes

sighed and whispered " kaash aap laut pate sir.."

he moved out.

Viraat whispered "meine kitna galat socha tha I'm sorry sir"

* * *

on other side daya after being dropped by vivek said "tum gari le jao..kal lene ajana.."

vivek nodded

he drove off

Daya entered the house darkness welcomed him..

he turned on each and every light put the food packet on dinning table moved to his Abhijeet's room..

a real size image of Abhijeet was there. he came frwrd "boss wo wala case bataya tha na meine tumhe..uska qatil pakra gaya..per wo to supari killer hey..pata lagana hoga..acha pata lagage bataunga...waise aab fresh hoke ata hu fir no more duty ki baatein"

he moved to his room come back after freshning up and sat in front of Abhijeet's picture he was staring at the smilling face for some moments..

the whole room has numerous picture of Abhijeet scattered across..

the whole house can be termed as photo gallery... he needs to feel that presence..

after some moments tear started forming in Daya's eyes "boss kiu chale gaye tum ha? strong ban gaya hu mein..aab to ajao...duty bhi kerta hu thik se..filework bhi sara kerleta hu..aab to ajao.."

he strted crying in low voice "boss please.."

he pulled his knees and cuddled it

"Abhi iss akelapan se darr lagta hey mujhe..ajao..tum..bas ajao..."

he strted cryingv loudly with voice..daily yes daily he used to request his boss to come back but now a days his boss dont listen to him..

"tum gande ho Abhi bahut gande...tum ne to kaha tha na ki meri baat na mano aisa naqhi ho sakta to manlo na.."

he wiped his tears and started in a fresh tone "tumhe pata hey aj meine itna kaam kiya ki lunch tak kerne ka mauka nahi mila...tum hote to jabardasti vej dete mujhe lunch pey..hey na...bahut bhukh bhi lagi hey ajao na tum ek bar apne haath se khila do..aab mein koi jid nahi karunga mein sara kaam bhi kud karunga bas tum.."

he broke down crying...

he shpouted "Abhiii..marr raha hu mein ajao... please ajao.."

but only his voce echoed in his ears...

and a voice buzzed

**ager mein kabhie na raha to Daya apna khayal rakhega na tu?**

**mein marr jau na to aa to nahi paunga per ager sach mein koi uperwala hey to unse request kerke humesha tujh pe najar rakhunga...tu thik nahi rehega na mein bhi chain se nahi reh paunga..**

Daya felt as if his boss is whispering "chal uth ja muh dhole..ja jake khana kha le...thanda ho jayega nahito..fir chup chap ake so ja..apne kamre mey to soyega nahi..idher soja..pehle khana khake aa..fir sula dunga..ja..jaldi ker"

Daya wiped away his tears.. washed his face..took his dinner then came back to the room lied on the bed after switich off the lights

"goodnight boss" he murmured

and with closed eyes strted patting his own head..

tears making its way from his eyes..

all day rough duty made him tired enough to move to sleep..

he cuddled a pillow and move to sleep...

may be in sleep he get the company of his buddy...gaining energy for living one more day without soul

or may be he hope to join his buddy one day like this..yes he really wants to leave all this behind now...truely!

**A/N :**ready to kill me? i am already crying so u will nt need much effort

but i have to updte last chap of bandhan then a happy stry..i have planned fr a total happy light mood stry.. for all those i need to be alive so for now spare me.. please...

review kerke batyana aap sab ko rona aya yeah nahi


End file.
